


Sir, I wondered what you know about Horcruxes?

by wetdandelions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Tom Riddle, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: Paying back his favorite professor with his body certainly isn’t the worst way to get information about Horcruxes… Profressor!Harry x Student!Tom, Dubcon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eveiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveiss/gifts).



> Underlined text is taken directly from the text of the Half Blood Prince.
> 
> This piece is dedicated to the lovely Eveiss. The Queen of Cuteness and of my heart <3\. To the loveliest Gryffindor to ever exist and take residence in our lovely group chat :).
> 
> I'm sorry I couldn't write your most wanted prompt (sadly, it would take much too long but I'll write it eventually) but here's your Professor!Harry and Student!Tom. And first time!dubcon, but I had so much fun writing it.

When Harry opens his eyes, he has to dig his nails into his thigh to stop himself from laughing. 

There _had_ to be something faulty with the fantasy orb that George had made.  Because there’s no way his fantasy is here, in the Potions classroom with a teenage Dark Lord staring intensely at him.

Though he does see the appeal.  The sight of Tom Riddle’s sharp cheekbones and attractive body reminds him of just what he had thought about the sight of Tom back in his second year.  And now the boy is here, eager for information that he _can_ share.

And George _did_ promise that these fantasies would stay private.  There was no reason _not_ to act on it.  The thought of Tom bouncing on his dick is enough to make his mouth water, and then there’s the added bonus of screwing the Dark Lord when the Dark Lord had fucked him over all _his_ life.  He can’t wait to see how Tom will react to him propositioning him.

“Mr. Riddle?” he asks, “Is there a problem here?”

“No problem, Professor Potter,” says Tom, and the sound of his voice sends shivers down Harry’s spine from how deliciously _wrong_ this is. 

“Then what do you need?” he asks, and Tom bows his head.  Harry sees right through it, already knowing that Tom’s planning to ask him about the Horcruxes.

“Sir, I wondered what you know about … about Horcruxes?”

He remembers that line so well, having used it on Slughorn all those years ago, and it takes a lot of concentration not to react obviously to it.  “And where did you learn that word from?”

“I came across it while reading and I didn’t fully understand it.”

“This is very Dark stuff, Mr. Riddle,” he says.  “Very Dark, indeed.  It’ll be very difficult to get any information on this at all.”

“But you obviously know all about them, sir?  I mean, a wizard like you – sorry, I mean, if you can’t tell me obviously – I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could – so I just thought I’d ask –”

Harry lets Tom continue to try to convince him, amused at the carefully crafted way the future Dark Lord continued to try to persuade him.  He wondered what it said about him that his fantasy Profressor self would be similar enough to Slughorn that Tom would try to use the same tactics.

Unfortunately for Tom, however, Harry had no plans to tell Tom what the term meant.  And that unlike Slughorn, Harry knew just how much Tom wanted this information.

“Information comes with a price, you know,” he says. 

This confuses Tom enough that he almost drops his innocent schoolboy act.  He blinks with surprise at Harry, and Harry, in response, takes a second to look Tom up and down in an obvious way enough that Tom catches on.  Tom immediately flushes, looking downward, and Harry grins, wondering just how hard he could push before Tom would retreat.

“And what would you like in return, _sir_?” asks Tom.

“Now, now,” he says, “Are you really going to make me say it out loud?  Isn’t it obvious that there’s really only one way you can pay me?”

Tom freezes, and there’s a long silence before Tom responds.  “You’re a professor,” he accuses.  “Of Hogwarts.”

“And you’re looking into very Dark stuff, Mr. Riddle.  I’m sure the Headmaster would be very interested in what kind of things you’ve been up to lately.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” starts Tom, and Harry cuts him off with a chuckle.

“You may even get expelled, Mr. Riddle,” says Harry, knowing that just like Hermonie, that word enough is able to scare Tom into silence.  “Of course, you can walk away now and promise not to look into Dark Magic and that’ll be enough to buy my silence.”

“But if I,” Tom stops to take a breath and he stares defiantly up at Harry when he starts to speak again, “If I give you what you want, you’ll promise to tell me what Horcruxes mean?”

“I wonder,” he says instead of the confirmation Tom wants, and the younger wizard glares at him, his mouth in a set line of annoyance.

“It’s a yes or no question, _sir_.”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to make demands, Mr. Riddle.”

Tom makes a frustrated sound but after a moment, his shoulders slump, defeated.  “Okay,” he says.

“Finish your sentence, please.”

“Fine,” snaps Tom, his eyes glaring defiantly at Harry.  “I’ll give you what you want in exchange that you don’t tell Headmaster Dippet about what I have asked and for the explanation about Horcruxes.”

“A wise choice,” says Harry, and he waves his wand, setting up strong privacy wards and silencing charms.  Tom stiffens as the magic settles into place, and Harry grins, “Silencing charms.  You can be as loud as you want.”

Tom looks annoyed at his words and doesn’t flinch when Harry places a hand on his shoulder.  He’s smaller than Harry remembers, and he delights in the way Tom delicately shivers as he trails his hand down Tom’s body.

“What do you want me to do first, sir?” asks Tom, through gritted teeth, and Harry hums.  He places a thumb on Tom’s lower lip, swiping the pad of it against the soft surface.

“Your mouth would be delightful,” he says, honestly, and is quite surprised when Tom just sighs heavily and drops to his knees.  He fumbles with the belt to Harry’s trousers, but is eventually successful in freeing Harry’s dick from its confines.  “Have you done this before?” he asks as Tom gets a hand around him, and Tom sneers up at him with scorn.

“Of course,” his tone dismissive, and then he’s bending and swallowing Harry with one swift movement.  Harry chokes, pleasure curling its way up his spine as Tom takes him even deeper, the wet warmth of his mouth doing wonders. 

It’s not even the sensations that are driving him insane, it’s the _sight_ of the normally cool and collected Tom with his mouth stretched to the brim around Harry’s thick cock.  His eyes are clenched shut and there’s a bit of saliva glistening at the edges of his cock and it’s the fact of Tom not wanting to do this at _all_ but _still_ doing it making his head spin. 

Harry lets himself enjoy the sensations for a bit, before he wandlessly summons Tom’s wand from within his trousers.  Tom stiffens as he does so, but after a second, just continues to deepthroat Harry.  Harry opens the drawer of the desk, placing the wand there in order to not lose it.  Tom only stops when Harry vanishes his trousers, and he stares up at Harry in surprise.

“Go on,” Harry says, and Tom makes a face before following orders.  Harry grins, knowing it’s most likely the fantasy orb making Tom so docile and submissive, before leaning over a bit so he can get at Tom’s arsehole.  Tom’s half bent over so his arse is open and vulnerable to him, and Tom only has a brief inkling of what he’s going to do because Harry whispers the lubrication spell underneath his breath.  The wizard makes a sound of surprise, before whimpering loudly when Harry gets a finger into him.

It slides in with ease because of the spell, lube dripping past the rim of Tom’s arsehole as he thrusts his finger further in.  The sound of the slopping wetness is making him even harder, so he continues to thrust his finger in and out, more and more Conjured lube slipping past and trailing down Tom’s legs.

Tom isn’t saying a word, focused on swallowing Harry’s dick.  But his cheeks are flushed a pretty pink and his brown eyes are downcast as if he’s unsure of what to do.  It’s utterly delightful, and Harry doesn’t warn him as he tries to get another finger into him.  This time, Tom’s back arches as he works another finger in, scissoring them and stretching Tom even more. 

Tom’s not even trying to give him a blowjob anymore, he’s just whimpering loudly around Harry’s dick as Harry continues to bend over and finger him mercilessly.  He has a suspicion that while this isn’t Tom’s first time, this is most likely the first time Tom’s had his arse played with so spectacularly.  Because Tom’s shivering endlessly from the sensations of Harry’s fingering, and he keeps letting out a startled moan every time Harry thrusts in even a _little_ hard, and it’s so hot that he continues to play around with Tom even though all he wants is for the wizard to be on his dick.

So he continues until he can get a third finger in, and then a fourth, and by that time, Tom has completely given up on sucking him off, just clenching uselessly around all four of Harry’s fingers.  “You’re being so good,” says Harry.  “If you do well, I’ll help you finish,” he promises, and at that Tom shoots Harry an annoyed glare.

Harry laughs, pulling out his fingers and making Tom keen in surprise.  “Up you get,” he says, and Tom obediently stands, the Conjured lube already making his bottom half look like a mess.

“You want me to –” starts Tom, his face a scowl, and Harry just puts his hands on the side of Tom’s hips, helping the smaller wizard maneuver himself so he’s half straddling Harry.

Tom still looks annoyed, but he sinks down with a hiss after a second.

Harry can’t look away from Tom’s flushed cheeks and bitten lips, and Tom nearly collapses on him as he sinks down the rest of the way.  He’s got one hand wrapped in Harry’s shirt and the other digging nails into Harry’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” he asks, and Tom grits his teeth.  He doesn’t reply, and instead, shifts his hips a little, drawing a startled groan from Harry as the pleasure from that hits him.  Tom gets a smug smirk on his face and he’s doing his best to ride Harry despite how little surface the Professor’s chair provides him.

Harry throws his head back from the bliss at that, and nearly jumps when Tom leans forward and practically _nuzzles_ the side of his head.  He blinks, open-mouthed and shocked, and then lets out his own startled hiss when Tom bites down _hard_. 

“You perverted teacher,” says Tom after he draws away, and Harry raises his right hand to press hard against the bleeding neck.  He doesn’t heal it even if he could easily with his wand, because Tom looks satisfied at getting one up on him and he can’t deny the wizard that. And he can’t refute Tom’s words, because he _had_ enjoyed it. 

So instead, he places two hands onto Tom’s gyrating hips, stilling the younger wizard immediately.  Tom shoots a puzzled glance at him, and then whimpers loudly as Harry bodily lifts him up and off his dick.  Harry doesn’t give him time to adjust, dropping Tom back on him immediately.  He does it a few more times, and then when Tom digs his nails into him particularly hard, instead of dropping Tom back onto him, he easily turns Tom around.

Tom doesn’t struggle and just lets Harry do as he wants with him, so Harry lays him down onto his stomach on the expansive wooden desk.  He takes a moment to enjoy the picture in front of him, his eyes roaming down Tom’s rather flattering backside.  And then he slips back in, ramming hard into Tom and drawing a hiss from the younger wizard.

He starts moving immediately, and when Tom throws a hand back to weakly push against his chest, he catches it within his own and then maneuvers it so he’s able to hold it down flush against Tom’s back.   Tom only struggles for a second before giving up, and that one act is enough to make him even more impossibly turned on.

He reaches underneath Tom to wrap a hand around his leaking dick, and Tom lets out a moan at that.  “You’ve done so well, Tom,” he whispers, and as a reward, he starts to stroke Tom along with his harsh thrusts. 

Tom is moaning wantonly now, quivering underneath him from both the thrusts and the relentless stroking, and he finishes into Harry’s clenched fist.  He’s boneless and so pliant underneath him even as his arsehole tightens up, and Harry is only able to get a few more thrusts in before coming hard.

He doesn’t pull out even though he has ample enough time to do so, and when he does eventually pull out, he watches with a smug smirk as a little bit dribbles out of Tom’s wrecked hole.

Tom’s breathing heavily and when he turns to face Harry with a small frown, a bit of Harry's come falls out, staining his desk.  He doesn’t look too affected by Harry’s harsh fucking, and that customary predatory smirk is back as he looks at the way Harry’s panting.

“So, about the Horcruxes, _sir_ ,” starts Tom, and Harry only has a split second to wonder if he should keep up with his end of the deal when his vision goes fuzzy and a bright light blinds him.

When he blinks, he’s back in his bedroom and his boxers are a complete mess.

He only lies there for a few seconds before letting out a sigh of satisfaction, falling back down onto his back and picking up the orb that George had given him earlier that evening.  He holds it up to the light, examining it with a smile.

He’s definitely going to be using more of these as soon as George perfects them.

And he knows exactly who the star of his future fantasies is going to be.


End file.
